Prisoner of the mind
by Jaden Tao
Summary: When Grimmjow notices that something is different with Orihime, he takes on the responsibility of figuring out whats wrong. And what is Aizen scheming now? I finally took a shot at writing a GrimmHime fic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

She looked up at the cold dark skys, the same question echoing through her mind. How long had she been held prisoner here? It felt like years since she was first taken captive in Hueco Mundo, she had almost given up hope. But something inside her, in the depths of her heart, something told her to stay optimistic and that she would soon be rescued. But another voice overpowered that small voice of hope, a stronger voice, killing all optimism as well as any other emotion.

"Give it up woman, you're here for good" the voice said, stronger now.

"Shut up! I know!" Orihime cried. She felt something grab her shoulder and painfully spin her around. A small gasp emerged in her throat, realizing that it wasn't just the voice in her memory, but the terror himself, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

"What was that, woman?!" he spat, raising an arm to strike her. She put up her arms in an attempt to block the hit. Without further hesitation, he smacked her, causing her to stumble back. Not quite satisfied, he stomped over to her, towering over her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, curling up against the ground. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up.

"Say it again!" he ordered, referring to the first thing.

"I'm sorry..." she repeated meakly, her trembling arms falling limp to her sides. A smirk spread across his face, clearly satisfied with her fear. He released her, about to walk out the door. She remained where he dropped her, trying to suppress her sobs.  
He turned back to her, instantly regretting it. He liked it when she was filled with fear, he liked how vulnerable she became, putting him in a position of power. But he hated it when she cried, almost making him feel regret, making him feel powerless.

"Stop crying woman" he demanded, walking over to her. She looked up at him with reddened eyes. "It's pointless to cry here, nobody really gives a rat's ass" he explained.

"I'm sorry...I find it comforting..." she said, wiping her eyes.

_Why the hell is she telling me this?_ He thought, frozen in confusion. She looked at him curiously, like a monkey on the streets, wondering why he was still there.

"Can I help you...Grimmjow-san?" she inquired. He glared at her, slightly annoyed that she was ruining his train of thought. Perhaps he had glared at her too long because she was beginning to shift nervously under his strong gaze. She felt entranced by his turquoise eyes, slightly squinting in annoyance while trying to read her thoughts. This time was his turn to say something.

"What?!" he snapped. She looked away, slightly blushing, though the slightest bit of color appeared bright in the white cell. "What? You got a fever?" he grunted, roughly shoving his hand onto her forehead.

"I'm fine" she insisted, "hows your new arm working?"

"What the...uh...it's fine" he answered, taken aback by the random question. She looked away, giggling shyly.

"What the hell is with you?!" he snapped. Her giggling rapidly ceasing, she went back to the window.


	2. Chapter 2

_He was fighting Ichigo, he was kicking Ichigo's ass, he was about to deal the finishing blow. Suddenly there was a scream, a familiar voice...he was being yanked back into reality._

He woke up suddenly, back in his room in Hueco Mundo. There was another scream, this one clearly coming from Orihime. He grabbed his haori and raced down the hall, now trying to get there before any other arrancar that may have come to investigate. He froze when he saw Ulquiorra come around the corner, also going to Orihime's room.

He looked over at Grimmjow in disgust, now quickening his pace. Cursing under his breath, Grimmjow ran past Ulquiorra, shoving him into the wall. He finally reached Orihime's room, pissed off and out of breath.

She was muttering something in her sleep, then she opened her mouth again, about to scream. He lunged at her, rapidly covering her mouth. Her eyes shot open and she began struggling for breath.

"Shut up" he growled, removing his hand from her mouth.

"Grimmjow-san" she gasped, moving away from him. He sat down next to her on the futon, glaring at her.

"What the hell were you screaming about?! If Ulquiorra had come, you'd be screwed" he lectured. She looked over at the door nervously and expectantly, waiting for more arrancar to come. There were multiple footsteps running down the hall outside.

"Shit" he muttered, looking for something heavy to block the door with. He grabbed the futon (Orihime still on it) in front of the door. The footsteps ceased and angry complaining lowered to whispers.

"Grimmjow" a low, calm voice called.

"Aizen" Grimmjow grumbled, glaring at the door. Orihime gasped, moving away from the door like she was expecting an army of Espada to burst through it. Grimmjow moved closer to Orihime and whispered "scream".

Before she could ask what he meant he clapped his hands together, sounding like a slap. Now catching on, she cried out in a sound that could easily be mistakened for pain. He slammed his fists against the wall, sounding like her body being shoved into the wall. She screamed, a smile spreading across her face.

"Grimmjow" Aizen repeated, "that's enough now."

"Lucky little bitch!" Grimmjow shouted, trying not to smirk. She fell to the ground chuckling, sounding like sobbing. "Not bad" he whispered before opening the door. A group had gathered around, including Aizen, Tosen, and Gin.

"Did ya kill her?" Gin asked, smirk increasing.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Grimmjow" Aizen lectured.

"I knew he was a threat to society" Tosen said, glaring at Grimmjow.

"You done yet? I've got better things to do than sit around and be lectured by you" he said, walking off.

"What, you got more people to beat up?" Gin mocked. Now that the whole Grimmjow ordeal was over, arrancar began to return to their rooms.

About an hour later, Grimmjow slipped down the hall and into Orihime's room. She had falled asleep again, talking in her sleep.

"Ichigo-san...I'm not a jellyfish...tag...you're it..." she mumbled, "Ichigo...I love you..."

_Ichigo...Damn it! That asshole!_

"Ichigo..." she repeated. He felt his anger and hate rising, now remembering clearly his fight with Ichigo. She mumbled the name again, the last time enough to make him snap. He grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the futon, waking her abruptly.

"Never say that name again" he growled, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Grimmjow-san...why?" she gasped, trying to free herself of his grasp.

"Why? Why?!" he shouted, "I had the chance to kill him! I could've killed that bastard!" He tightened his grip on her, leaving her helpless and immobile.

"Stop!" she cried, "Please!"

"Please?! You think manners are gonna help you?!" he yelled. She opened her mouth to scream for help. In a sudden rash attempt to silence her, he lunged forward, pressing his lips against hers with all his force.

"Stop this..." she whispered almost inaudibly, pulling back.

"What?" he asked, almost sounding disappointed and...human.

"W-what about...Ichigo-san?" she questioned, talking so fast he hardly understood her.

"T'hell with him" Grimmjow snapped, a spark of fury returning in his eye.

"But I...he..." she began, at a loss for words.

"What?! You love him?!" he shouted, not caring who heard. She gulped and slowly nodded, afraid of his reaction. He burst into a fit of laughter.

"W-w-what's so funny?" she asked.

"That's rich" he snorted, "You're madly in love with him and he doesn't give a rat's ass whether you're dead or alive!"

"That's not true!" she cried.

"In battloe, who's he more likely to save: you or that Rukia woman?" he pointed out. Her eyes welled with tears of realization.

"He doesn't...love me..." she whispered. Her head dropped as she let tears fall onto the white sheets. He lifted her face to see her look of suffering, but for some reason it didn't give him his usual satisfaction. With a strong calloused finger, he brushed a tear from her eye.

"But I can't love you" she confessed. He felt a twitch in his hand, an urge to hit her, but he resisted with all his strength.

"You will learn" he growled, pressing her against the wall and kissing her again. This time she didn't resist, all the could to was succumb to his lust and anger. He pulled back, both of them gasping for air.

He pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips into hers again. He pale hand raised to his mask, tracing the white bonelike teeth. His hand ran up her back, his fingers, playfully tangling in her hair.

She fell back onto the futon, hoping he wouldn't try to take advantage of her. Instead, he stood up and headed to the door.

"Wait, Grimmjow-san" she called, "Stay here tonight."

Shrugging, he crawled into the futon next to her. In a few minutes he was asleep, grunting like he was in some kind of battle with the sandman.

She moved slowly and quietly, hoping that he wouldn't wake. He stirred slightly when she got to the door, but he just rolled over and continued sleeping. With a silent sigh of relief, she crept into the empty hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aizen-sama, the prisoner escaped" Ulquiorra announced, bowing. There was a brief look of anger in Aizen's eyes.

"How long ago?" he asked, returning to his calm and collected self.

"She seems to have gone missing some time after dark. We do, however, have Grimmjow Jaggerjack who was found in Inoue Orihime's bed" Ulquiorra reported.

"Get him" Aizen ordered.

Grimmjow was led into a small room with no windows and only a table with two chairs.

"Sit" Aizen ordered, sitting across from the turquoise haired arrancar.

"I'll stand" Grimmjow said, glaring at the chair next to him.

"Sit" Aizen repeated, finally getting Grimmjow to sit down. There was a moment of tense silence before they were joined by Tosen, Gin, and Ulquiorra.

"Where is the prisoner?" Tosen demanded.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Grimmjow shouted. Ulquiorra stepped forward, whipping Grimmjow hard.

"You were reported to be the last person to come in contact with her, therefore you knew about her escape" Aizen explained.

"Heard ya laid her" Gin interjected.

"What?! I didn't! We didn't do anything like that!" Grimmjow snapped. Ulquiorra snapped the whip again, breaking the arrancar's flesh.

"We need your cooperation" Aizen said.

"He will not help us. We should just kill him" Tosen growled, pulling out his zanpakuto.

"Patience Tosen, he will talk" Aizen assured.

"Oh yeah?! You cocky arrogant bastard!" Grimmjow yelled. Tosen, losing the last of his fragile patience, grabbed the whip and began to beat him with all his force. Grimmjow cried out in immense pain, his blood spattering onto the white floor and walls. His vision slowly became blurry as he crumpled to the floor, about to give in. Suddenly two figures burst through the door, dragging a disgruntled figure behind them.

"We've found the prisoner" they announced in unison, tossing the badly beaten Orihime to the floor. She slowly raised her head, looking around the room.

"Grimmjow-san!" she exclaimed, pulling herself toward him.

"Where...the hell...were you?" he growled, trying to raise himself.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, gently caressing his wounds.

Ulquiorra quickly grabbed his zanpakuto, pointing at her throat.

"Don't even think about it" Grimmjow snapped, grabbing Orihime and pulling her close to him. He pulled out his zanpakuto, preparing to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're far too wounded to fight me" Ulquiorra taunted, advancing on Orihime.

"Please!" Grimmjow snapped, "I could beat you with only one arm!"

"Let's see you try" Ulquiorra challenged, almost severing Grimmjow's arm. He quickly jumped back, clutching his limp arm.

"You know what your problem is?" Ulquiorra began to circle him, "You're far too dependent on that zanpakutô." He sliced the other arm.

"Yeah?! What about you?! You're practically Aizen's pet!" Grimmjow shouted, now kicking Ulquiorra.

"Impudent fool!" Ulquiorra spat, driving his sword through Grimmjow's leg.

"No! Please stop!" Orihime cried, trying to stand.

"That's enough" Aizen said, walking towards Orihime. This is what happens when you try to escape" he whispered in her ear. With one final glance at Grimmjow, he left.

"Grimmjow-san!" she exclaimed, crawling toward him.

"Don't look at me" he ordered.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Where the hell were you?!" he demanded, trying to sit up.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated, "This is all my fault!"

Suddenly someone grabbed her, pulling her up. She quickly realized it was Ulquiorra who was pulling her out of the room, away from Grimmjow. She began struggling to break free, only to have Ulquiorra knock her out. When she woke up again, she found herself back in her room, her cell.

"Your dinner is next to you and your uniform is currently being washed. Blood stains" Ulquiorra announced, leaning against the wall.

"What happened to Grimmjow-san?" she asked, looking away from him.

"He is fine. But Aizen-sama ordered him not to go near you" he said, his voice almost sounding pleased.

"B-but I have to heal his wounds!" she insisted.

"Those are Aizen-sama's orders" he sighed.

"W-who's going to c-come visit me now?" she inquired.

"Is my presence here not enough? I will visit in Grimmjow's absence" he offered, leaning close to her.

"But who's going to-" she began.

"Enough" he cut off, "Eat."

"I'm not hungry" she argued, shoving the dish away. A grumble abruptly emerged from her stomach.

"Stop this foolish game and eat" he ordered.

"I'm not eating until I can see Grimmjow-san" she protested, stubbornly crossing her arms. He removed the cover, letting the salty meaty smell waft into her nostrils, making her mouth water. Another grumble. She began punching her stomach in an attempt to silence it.

"Then I shall inform Aizen-sama" he replied, carrying the dish away.

"Fine!" she snapped, secretly wishing he had left her dinner. After all it was her favorite, beef stew.


	6. Chapter 6

He returned a few minutes later, ordering her to come with him. Turning down all too familiar white halls, she realized where he was taking her.

"Please" she begged, "Give me another chance! I promise I'll eat!"

" It's too late now. Aizen-sama requests a meeting" he said.

"Well I decline" she tried.

"You cannot go against Aizen-sama's orders" he shot back. Down another hallway and they were there. Entering the room, Ulquiorra bowed, signaling Orihime to follow suit. They had come in the middle of his meal.

"You may go now, Ulquiorra. Orihime, come here" he ordered, gesturing for her to sit in front of him.

"Eat" he insisted, pushing some food to her.

"No thank you"she replied, wondering how fast she could escape. Then she remembered what Aizen had said, about what would happen to Grimmjow.

"Close your eyes" he ordered, picking up a piece of swordfish. He put it into her mouth, only to have her spit it out.

"I won't eat until I see Grimmjow-san!" she cried, crossing her arms.

"Please don't make me do this the hard way" he sighed, picking up another piece of swordfish.

"Do what you want" she snapped, instantly regretting it. He began chewing the fish, leaning across the table. Pulling her closer, he locked lips with her, forcing the food into her mouth with his tongue. She forcedly swallowed, fighting back tears.

"Good girl" he whispered in her ear. A few minutes later the meal was finished and an arrancar had cleared the table.

"Come with me" Aizen ordered, "There is something I want you to see."

She was lead down a yet another unfamiliar hallway, a few arrancar wandering around aimlessly in their path. Aizen finally stopped in front of a door, barred and chained.

"Come inside" he commanded, opening the door with ease. Chained to the wall, beaten and bruised, was Grimmjow. There were swollen stitches on his arm where arrancar tried to heal him, only to have his arm become infected. She looked back at Aizen, as if looking for permission. He smiled back at her, using an almost paternal fake charm, what he used on Hinamori.

"Grimmjow-san" she choked out, wrapping her arms around him. He let out a grunt of pain in response. As Aizen had predicted, she released her sacred duel return shield.

Orihime had just finished healing him when she heard Aizen muttering something, some kind of kidou.

She awoke back in her chamber, Ulquiorra leaning on the door. There was the aroma of beef stew fresh in the air.

"Ulquiorra-san, what happened?" she asked, not expecting much of an answer.

"Your dinner is next to you and your uniform is currently being washed-" he began.

"Blood" she interrupted.

"Yes" he said, "blood"


	7. Chapter 7

"Has she awakened?" Aizen inquired.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra answered.

"Does she remember?"

"She has no memories of that event"

"Good. Now bring me Grimmjow Jaggerjack." A few minutes later Ulquiorra returned with the turquoise-haired arrancar, wounds healed but still exhausted.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack" Aizen said in disappointment.

"Che…whaddya want" he spat, lifting his head.

"There is something I think you should see" Aizen replied, leading Grimmjow to a room he'd never seen before.

Looking through the tiny window of the door, he saw Tousen and Orihime making out. He watched in disgust as Tousen began to remove her hakama, he had seen enough.

"Why you little…" he growled through gritted teeth. Suddenly he heard a thud, his vision going blurry and his head throbbing.

When he woke up he was back in his prison cell, hanging from the wrists. He didn't know what happened, all he knew was that his head hurt and that Tousen and Orihime were…were…

"DAMMIT!!!" he shouted, kicking at the wall and trying to get free. After a long series of violent fits and curses he had run out of energy. Outside the door Ulquiorra listened to his reaction, his suffering. Not even trying to suppress what little amusement he felt, he reported Grimmjow's awakening to Aizen.

"Everything is going just as planned" Aizen said, sheathing his zanpakutô.

"What would you like me to do now?" Ulquiorra asked. Taking out Grimmjow's bloodstained haori, he handed it to Ulquiorra and ordered him to take it to Orihime, telling her that Grimmjow was dead.

He did as ordered, watching as Orihime's mental balance slowly shattered into millions of pieces. Though she heard the voices of her Shun Shun Rikka telling her that it was a lie, she still felt herself begin to lose herself. She felt nothing as Ulquiorra embraced her. She returned none of the Fourth Espada's lust as he cornered her against the wall in a passionate kiss. She felt vile, whoreish, and unclean as he began mindlessly undressing her. In that moment she wanted nothing more than death.

Suddenly the door was slammed open by Yammy, informing Ulquiorra that Aizen-sama had requested his presence. She couldn't have felt more relieved as she fell to a heap on the ground. With trembling hands she reached for Grimmjow's bloodstained haori (which had been cast aside by Ulquiorra) and wrapped it around herself, taking in his scent…his aura…


	8. Chapter 8

Wrapped in his haori, she cried herself to sleep, wishing for everything to just end. Why…why did she have to feel like this? When did she begin to love Grimmjow? ...What about Ichigo? Her mind filled with many of these questions, each stabbing into her soul.

Orihime awoke when the door to her cell opened, Grimmjow standing at the door with Nnoitra.

"Grimmjow-san! I've been so worried about you! Are you okay?" she cried. He stared at her in disgust and fury. She slowly approached him, reaching out to him. He snatched her with painful bone-crushing force, lifting her from the ground.

"…Why…" she choked out, struggling against his grasp.

"Don't even! Don't pretend you don't know what you did! With Tousen no less! Have you become so desperate that you'd become the shinigami bastards' bitch?!"

"What…what are…you talking…about?" she gasped, her vision beginning to blur around her, a feeling she'd become far too familiar with.

"You might not wanna kill pet-sama. What if Tousen ain't done with her?" Nnoitra chuckled, lazily putting his arms behind his head.

Grimmjow tossed Orihime to the ground, casting her one last cold glare before turning to leave. At the doorstep stood a somewhat surprised looking Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow, how did you escape?" Ulquiorra asked, looking directly at Orihime.

"Che. I have my ways. Maybe that bastard Aizen shouldn't underestimate me" Grimmjow spat.

"Aizen-sama will not be pleased with this."

"Aizen-_sama_ can go die!"

"Why do you still deny Aizen-sama? He has done nothing but help since his arrival in Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow began laughing manically through gritted teeth.

"Ha! HELP?! Then was he _helping _by showing Tousen…and…doing…" He trailed off, not wanting to even bring back that memory.

"Everything Aizen-sama does is in our best interest." Ulquiorra stated.

Slowly the pieces were beginning to fit together for Orihime...it was all making too much sense. Her nails scraped the hard marble as her fists clenched in fury. Tears were flowing freely now and the sudden urge to scream was rising in her throat. Standing slowly, she reached for the hilt of Grimmjow's sword, wanting desperately to drive it through her heart. The room had grown still and silent as they waited to see what she intended to do.


End file.
